My Upside-Down Life: A Four Trees High Story
by Coraldawn107
Summary: Ashlynn had just moved from Texas to LA and she is not so sure that she likes her new life.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

 **students:**

Cinderheart -Ashlynn heart Brackentail - blonde with silver streaks, sky blue eyes

Poppyfrost -Poppy Frost Brackentail - light brown hair with green eyes

Honeypelt -Hayley "Honey" Fern Brackentail - golden blonde hair with light brown eyes

Lionblaze -Leo Blaze Starflight - blonde hair with amber streaks and brown eyes

Hollyleaf -Holly L. Starflight -

Jayfeather -Jay Feather Starflight - jet black hair with really light blue eyes, he is super skinny (He is not blind he just wear glasses)

Amelia Forrester Sunchest -long glossy black hair with blue streaks. Midnight eyes.

Fiona Ebony Sunchest-Cropped bob of chestnut hair with metallic green streaks. Uses gold contacts.

Hearthertail -Heather T. Blossomheart

Breezepelt -Brandon "Breeze" P. Cloudfeather

Nina (Needletail) Berrytail

Tyler (Tigerheart) Dawnpelt

Sunny (Sunstrike) Streamfur

Richard "Red" (Reedwhisker) Mistystone

(Note: There are more students but these are the important ones)

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **Ashlynn's POV**

Tomorrow is the first day of junior year! The juniors practically rule Four Trees High and would if not for the seniors. Juniors get to do so many awesome things, like prom and varsity soccer. Can't wait. But the one problem is that I am new here. I slide off of my bed and open my computer and type in the URL for the school website. I was so happy to find out that they had a great soccer program back in Texa when I was a freshman. I was the best on the Dallas High Tigers, and Texas is one of the best states for soccer.

And then Dad made a series of mistakes I like to call Anvil Heads.

First, he relocated us to WHERE?! Los Angeles, CALIFORNIA. Last. Month. Then, he fell in love with some random casino worker named Jessy McDonald. Now, Mom's dead.

That's right- Sabrina Breezetail, the greatest singer of all time. DEAD. Leukemia, one week later. She told no one.

And who's taking the brunt of it?

ME.

MY TEENAGE SISTERS.

MY OTHER TEN-YEAR-OLD SISTERS.

AND MY FIVE-YEAR-OLD BROTHER, SAM.

And in the EFFING middle of PRACTICALLY BUT-NOT-REALLY-NOWHERE, CALIFORNIA, we are all alone.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. I left out our two eccentric uncles, Rusty and Scott.

But one is mentally ill and one is emotionally withdrawn after witnessing(and losing an eye) in a terrorist attack.

The same terrorist attack that killed Mom's best friend.

Ashlynn Brindleheart.

Who I'm named after.

"Ash, it's time for bed you have school tomorrow," Dad yells from below.

"It's only 10:30. Can't I stay up?" I call back.

"Soccer tryouts are next week. You need all the rest you can get."

"But everyone else-"

"Everyone else is already in bed."

"Fine. Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Cinders."

I put on pajamas, brush my teeth, and curl up under the covers.

And before I doze off, I make a wish.

Whatever you think it is, you'll have to wait and find out.

I stroll into my bathroom to put on some designer makeup. Looking around, I realize after a quick exploration that my bathroom is everything a girl could want. I have my very own sink, jacuzzi bathtub, and best of all-

no Poppy hogging the mirror with her obsessive/compulsive beautification ritual. This might not be so bad after all.

But all I really want is my mom back, and to be home in Texas with my friends.

 _ **Poppy POV-Before First Class (Science with Mr. Richardson {Rowanstar})**_

Yes, yes, yes!

The first day of school; na na naaa! New classes, new kids to wow, new boys to date, new kinds of beer to drink… but no one-NO ONE-knows about that last part. I drink alcohol and force the boys who like Honey(usually, all the boys I like) to drink even more. Then they fall into my little trap… :).

But Honey has cancer. It's really bad.

She's in remission, but...maybe I should lay off on the boy-stealing this year.

"POPPY! GET UP!" yells Ashlynn from her room down the hall.

Ugh, fine.

I jump out of my bed and bounce over my green carpet and strewn clothes to my closet.

Choosing a pale blue peasant blouse and dark silver knee skirt along with silver leaf earrings, a sparkly blue headband the same shade as the shirt, and blue sandal heels, I race to my huge bathroom to change.

I'm going to kick popular girl butt. Those freckle-faced idiots won't know what hit them and knocked them off their pedestals.

* * *

 **Leo's POV - eating breakfast**

"YESSSSSSSS!" I cry. "I just beat my high score at _Warriors: The Video Game!"_

"Ummm, Leo, I hate to burst your bubble- but you do know that it is the first day of school, right?" Holly says with the weirdest expression on her face.

"Oh, come on. I'm on level 45!" I sigh. Uuuuugh; why can't it still be summer!

"You're going to be late. And if you're late, I'm late and old grumpy Jay over there is late. So GET OFF YOUR LAZY BEHIND and GET READY for SCHOOL!

"FINEEEEEEEEE. You. Are. The worst. Drill sergeant. Everrrrr." I snap back.

I shove some cereal down my throat, grab my bag, and head out the car that Holly and Jay are impatiently waiting in. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, it's Coraldawn!**_

 _ **So before we get started, on behalf of my friend Azureflower I would like to tell you all that due to her basketball she can no longer update on Wednesdays. Also, she will be gone for a week starting tomorrow. She's very sorry for the inconvenience.**_

 _ **In response to my reviews:**_

 _ **Venomheart: Everyone makes mistakes. Deal with it.**_

 _ **FallenTruth1321: Thank you for the favorite!**_

 _ **I Hope I get more readers soon! Here's Chapter 2.**_

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 **Ashlynn's POV**

Just got my schedule! Math, science, English, French, PE, lunch, Social Studies, and finally Drama/Choir. In that order. Plus, I hear that those are really good classes! So I have hope.

Class starts tomorrow. We have today off to get settled in, and there's the sorting, and the-

"Ashlynn, we're here." Honey says. Finally! After a two-hour drive, I'm ready to go. A big smile spreads across my face. I don't care if I am the new girl. I'm going to rule this school with my sisters anyway.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

"Hey Michael! Whatcha got first period?" I call over to my best friend, Michael W. Daisyleg.

"Uh….. hold on.

"I have PE with Coach Ivy."

"Shoot. I have math with Mr. Bramble."

"Dang, bruh."

But there is good news. Because some of us have to live here, we're getting sorted into the different groups that make up Four Trees High. Dark, Star(prodigies only), River, Thunder, Mountain, Street, Shadow, Sky, and Wind. I've heard that while Thunder is the best, Shadow is supposed to be the real-life equivalent of Slytherin. Some of the worst criminals in history (Trent and Brent Dyson, Sabine Pasziki{Snowpelt}) came from Shadow. But let's not point fingers. Some rotten people came out of the other groups too. I'm still hoping for Thunder, though!

Then my eyes land on the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

I have to have her.

One problem, though-

She's making out with Breeze Cloudfeather, the preppie boy from Dark Academy.

"Heather Blossomheart." a guy next to me comments.

I turn to face him. "Huh?"

"The most popular senior at Four Trees. She's dating Brandon right now, but her little games never last more than a month, tops."

Oh, good. I thought I'd never get a chance.

Buuuuuuut when they quit kissing she starts yelling at him.

Yeesh. Never mind...

"Let all students gather beneath the stage for a Four Trees assembly!"

"It's starting. Shhhhh."

Thunder! Thunder!

"Welcome to another year of Four Trees High! Let's start with the Sorting. We are just going to call the new kids to the stage and they will receive their group, roommate, and room number. Then they will talk about themselves for a few seconds so we know more about them. Everyone is friends here. So have fun. First up: Ashlynn, Poppy, and Hailey!" our principal, Half Moon, says into the microphone. The first girl strolls on to the stage. " Ashlynn, will you please come forward." One of the most stunning girls that I have ever seen comes out of the shadows on the stage. "Ashlynn, your group is Thunder, your roommate is Holly, and your number is 129."

...

* * *

 **Poppy's POV- Right After Thunder Sorting**

Oh my god, yes!

I'm a Thunder Girl. My roomie is a girl named Cherryfall. She's petite with freckles and red hair. She seems nice, so I have no doubt we'll be friends. And after a quick conversation, I have discovered we both have a premature addiction to alcohol! Yes, finally! A friend to get a hangover with. As Principal MacKenzie wraps up the Star students, I walk over to her and we head off to our dorm. This is going to be a great year.

* * *

 **Ashlynn's POV**

"Hello?" I say wearily as walk into my room. I spot a girl with jet black hair sitting on one of the beds. " Are you Holly?" She still does not turn around. I stroll over and poke her on the shoulder.

"Eek!" she shrieks, pulling a pair of gold earbuds out of her ears.

"You scared me."

"Sorry! Are you Holly?"

"Yes...oh! You must be Ashlynn. Can I call you Ash?"

I almost wince. That nickname… Mom's old nickname for me. I miss her so much.

"So I've pretty much established this side of the room as my side. Is that alright with you?"

I look around at the spacious dorm. Two blue-comforter twin beds reside in the corners. A mahogany duo of night tables sit next to them. An alabaster door leads to a small but modest bathroom. A pair of large dressers sit across from the beds, up against the sky-painted walls. And two desks sit on the left and right of the nearby window. This is really a very nice dorm. Already, Holly's clothes fill one closet.

I carry my suitcase over to the other one and begin hanging up my clothing. Two pairs of navy tights. A sparkly knee-length skirt the color of cherries. Twelve pairs of black leggings. Five dresses. Fifteen pairs of shoes. Three scarves. Seven hats. And some...well, you know.

Once it's full to bursting with half my normal wardrobe, I take out a little box for jewelry and fill it with necklaces, bangles, rings, chokers-the works. I place it on top of the dresser and move this Ash-nado into the bathroom.

Holly watches me put away all my stuff with wide eyes.

"How do you have so… much?"

"Uh… my family is very… "

"I get it. I'm a lot like you- overfilled wardrobe, too many shoes…"

She trails off as my gaze wanders over to a photo of her and her family.

"Is that your family?" I ask. That tall man looks a lot like dad... I turn my face away and let the tears flow."Oh, hey, Ash, don't cry…"

"I… I just… that man…"

"That's Uncle Bastian."

"He-wait."

"What?"

"Bastian? As in, Doctor Bastian?"

"How did you…."

"That man was my mother's doctor before she died, he made her live five months longer than she was planned to."

"So my uncle was your mom's doctor, right before she died."

I rejoice silently in this newfound connection.

Maybe we'll be better friends than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, it's Coraldawn!**_

 _ **So I got more reviews. Yay! Thanks, Blossomfrost ,and**_ _ **Crystalfire32005,**_ _ **! It means a lot that you like my story. Azure is still in another state so don't expect any updates for a little bit. All righty! Here's chapter 3!**_

* * *

 _ **Jay's POV**_

UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH.

I got Foxleap for a roomie. And when you're blind as a bat, well…

Having the school's biggest prankster for a roomie isn't exactly fantastic. He's always leaving his stuff around the room so I trip over it 24/7. And he WON'T. SHUT. UP! What is WRONG with the guy?! A little peace and qui-

 **{BOOM}**

Shoooooooooooottttttt.

I forgot I was in the middle of chemistry class and went overboard on the sodium bicarbonate. Sooooo it blew up in my face. Well, there goes my A for the semester.

"Hey, Jay! Can't you read the instructions? Oh, that's right. You're blind. Where's your mommy now, _bat boy?_ "

Breezepelt.

I grit my teeth and begin again as Breezie Boy and his idiot friends snicker at my failure. This is my every day, so I'm used to it. But what I'm not used to is this.

"Hey, peabrain! I'd tell you to pick on someone your own size and IQ, but- OH WAIT-I forgot you're short AND stupid. Go find some other guy to pick meat off of, you idiot vulture and your brainless crew."

It sounds like a girl about my age. I can hear something rolling across the floor- a wheelchair?

The sound of squeaking wheels suggests she's coming over to my tabe.

"Hi, I'm Becky. And you're Jay, right?"

Pour. Mix. Try not to blush.

"...Yes. Hi, Becky. Why are you…"

"...in a wheelchair? Well, when I was little, there was this freak thunderstorm. This tree across from my bedroom window fell and crashed across my legs."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's not my favorite subject. So we're trying to make a false replica of human flesh?"

"Yes."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

I don't want her to think that… I mean… uh…

"I can talk more if you want me to-um, I mean...oh, forget it."

My face must be as red as… well, I don't know. I'm blind.

She giggles.

"It's okay. Come on, let's get to work."

* * *

 _ **HEATHER POV**_

I am a junior this year, and the juniors practically rule this school. I can date whoever I want. I can make the freshmen do my homework, even. They will BOW DOWN to me by the time the year is over.

"Umm, hi... I'm Ashlynn, and I'm new this year.. Can you tell me where the cheer tryouts are?" a blonde haired girl asks nervously.

"Down the hall, to the right, next to-I DON'T CARE. Go away, pesky slime."

Ugh. I can't BELIEVE she had the NERVE to bother Heather Ashpetal. SUCH a nuisance! But I'm willing to let it slide.

IF she doesn't steal Leo from me.

"Face it, Heather. Leo's never going to look at you even with your pretty face." Amelia Sunchest says, walking up to me.

Fudge. Did I say that out loud?

"But then, maybe it's ALSO because you're about as deep as a kiddie pool."

UUUUUUUGHHHHHH I HATE YOU SO MUCH, AMELIA!

"Yeah, yeah. Just go away, Amelidiot."

"Ugh. Bye, kiddie pool." she quips.

"Bye, brainless."

WHY is she in half my classes…

As I wander off to science, I distract myself with thoughts of the soon-to-be-mine…

Lionblaze.

Muahahahaha.

* * *

 _ **HOLLY POV**_

I can't waittttttt!

Cheer tryouts are after school! I love cheerleading. It is my DREAM to be team captain. But first I have to get through the DREADED MATH. I love all of my other subjects but I just HATE math.

UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH.

Why, Ms. Ivy? WHYYYYYY?

* * *

 _ **LEO POV**_

Yesssss! Football tryouts are today! I can't wait. I'm the best football player in the junior class.

"Hi, I'm Ash. Do you know where the cheerleading tryouts are?"

...why would I know.

"Ummm... try the gym."

"Thanks." she says as she runs off. Wait, where's she going?

"The gym's the OTHER WAY!"

"Oh. Sorry! Catcha later…

"Leo."

"...Leo!"

She's really pretty. Like, even prettier than she was at Sorting. I wonder if she's single…

No, no, no. Back to football, daydream guy.

I wonder if they'll need a RB…?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR- Tryout Day

 **Azure:** Hey, all you little Warriors fans out there! It's us…

 **Coral:** Coraldawn…

 **Azure:** and Azureflower…

 **Coral:** and we'd like to thank:

 **Azure:** Mothstar of CloudClan! Of course; you've asked moi that same thing :)

 **Coral:** Larkfur! You know it, girlfriend!

 **Azure:** Aaaand Crystalfire30025! Yup, yup, and yup till the world ends!

 **Coral:** So before we get hit with tomatoes and booed off the stage…

 **Azure:** Let's get on with the story! (WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…read at your own risk... )

* * *

 _ **AMELIA**_

"Four hundred point zero seven five three."

There goes Fiona again. I wish she wasn't so smart sometimes… she's the teacher's pet, the smarty-pants, the popular kid…

And my best friend.

Meanwhile, I'm mediocre, ignored by my teachers, and fading quickly and quietly into the background. The cheerleading tryouts are my one shot at actually getting noticed…this is the second day of tryouts...

"AMELIA! What's the square root of point zero zero two six three seven five?"

"...point 000034?"

"Can ANYONE tell Miss Amelia what the answer is? Since she obviously was paying attention so nicely?" Ugh, not again…

Of course, Fiona's hand is in the air. As always.

As she spurts out the answer to Ms. Ivy's grin, I slink down in my seat.

These tryouts are my one shot to be Fiona's equal.

I CANNOT mess up.

* * *

 _ **ASHLYNN**_

I finish the cheer and go back to my seat in the grass. Heather is called up next-that girl who was rude to me in the hall today…

She's really good. Wow. After she's done, Cherry Dawnnose is called up, then Amelia Sunchest, then Fiona Snakefoot, then Holly. They're all amazing. After the last girl has gone, Coach Madeline announces the sheet will be posted by tomorrow morning. As I head back to my dorm in a cloud of exhaustion with Holly by my side, Heather sidles up to me. Craning her head to whisper in my ear, I brace myself for whatever rude quip she's got.

"Hey, jelly-legs. Nice audition. That is, nice job NOT falling on your face, klutz…"

She walks away snickering with her little entourage. I'm FURIOUS. But I take a breath and keep walking to the Thunder dorms.

"Are you okay, Ash? What did she say to you?" Holly asks, concerned.

I'm not about to tell her the truth, so…

"She… she said I did great." I lie. "You did too." Holly nods, but a glint in her eye-disbelief? Sorrow? Tells me she might not have fallen for it after all...

* * *

 _ **HEATHER-the next day**_

NO!

THAT LITTLE BASTARD!

She stole my SPOT as CHEER CAPTAIN! I can't believe it; that b****. The roster doesn't lie, though. It says Ashlynn Heart is Cheer Captain. Heather Blossomheart, a BASE of the cheer team. I've never been anything less than first in my entire life, and NOW… I'm THIRD to some PREPPIE Little-Miss-Perfect newbie with the dumb name ASHLYNN HEART and her best friend HOLLY STARFLIGHT. Pfft. What a joke.

Here comes that damn little sl*t now, with her little sl*tly friends.

Awww, so precious. She's seen her name next to the Captain slot. And her awful roomie as the Cheer Spirit. I can't. I just can't.

As I storm off in front of her, I spit in her face:

"You don't deserve that spot. You will always be SECOND to me. I'll let this slide today, Ash-jerk, but the next time you and your PATHETIC friends steal what's mine… you will always-ALWAYS-regret it." I give her and Holly the finger and head to my dorm.

 _ **JAY**_

Leo's at tryouts.

Every year, I hope my sight will clear, that this old wound will heal and leave my vision unscathed so I can try out too...but it never happens. So here I am, stuck year after year. I wish I could do something other than sitting on the sidelines. I want to PLAY.

Thank god I have Becky. She's turned out to be the best friend I could hope for. Our disabilities give us much more in common than I ever could have hoped for. Example: Both our accidents were tree-related. A tree fell on her legs. A tree fell on my face and a branch hit me in the eye. There was an infection, and it spread to my other eye, and they couldn't stop it…

A knock sounds on the door. It must be Leo, telling me about tryouts.

I wish I could try out too…

* * *

 _ **LEO**_

"How were tryouts?" Jay asks me as I walk into his room. Foxheart is on a date with Hazel Daisyleg. (God help her.)

"Great!" I say excitedly. I don't want to brag to Jay because he has always wanted to be on the team... but his blindness stops him from even trying out. Every year. I think that they might make me QB... the position that Jay would want if he were on the team.

"When are the lists coming out?" he questions hopefully.

"Dinner. Coach wants us to be the best so our first practice is right after."

 _ **LATER**_

No!

I'm NOT QB!

That guy BRIAN stole my spot as QB! I hate him. We haven't been friends since he started going out with Honey. Who _**I**_ was planning to ask out! So he's my mortal ENEMY. And… I'm…A SUB for BRIAN.

"Hey, Leo. Looks like your second to me AGAIN! You really put the LOSER in Leo." He laughs with his little girlfriend. "Yeah, Leo. You will never-NEVER- be his equal. So just quit while you're ahead." Honey snickers. I can't believe I ever liked her…

As they walk away, smoke is metaphorically pouring out of my ears. I ram my fist into the wall and run to the gym to complain to Coach Bramble.

* * *

 _ **BECKY**_

Oh, Jay…

How I wish you knew how I felt.

Your sightless blue eyes are the color of the sunny sky you may never see.

Your laugh is like the call of the bird you're named for.

Please see me in this sea of other better people. (Or hear me, touch me… you get the idea.)

Please find me in this universe of brighter stars and moons.

And know

That I will always be

Your Becky.

No matter what.

I… I love you…

But you might never know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Mix-Ups/ Foolish Hearts

 **Coral:** I think it's time for some romance!

 **Azure:** Yes, def. But first, thanks to...

 **Coral:** Actually, just Larkfur!

 **Azure:** Whoa, really? Well, we're very glad. Coral and I think you're awesome. So…

 **BOTH: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 _ **JAY**_

Huh.

It turns out Becky's pretty great after all. Ever since that little incident in Science, we've been getting along great.

* * *

 _ **FRED**_

"Holly! Hey, Holls! Wait up!" I race up to her. Maybe we can make amends…

"I TOLD you. It's over. We're done. Stay away from me." Her eyes flash ice at me as she turns her head away. Come on...just give me a chance….

Why can't we be friends again? Or maybe, hopefully, more? I know you're still mad at me because of last year but…

I love you...

* * *

 _ **ASH**_

YES!

I'm the cheer captain! I didn't think I'd make it but I did, yay! And now I can start carving my own path at this school!

* * *

 _ **LEO**_

"Leo, Leo… ah. Here you are. You said you were Brian's sub?"

I hear Brian and his friends snicker.

"Yeah. But there must be some mistake…"

"Actually, yes. There was."

Brian quits gloating, his eyes wide.

"Leo, you're actually QB. You and Brian were switched. I'm so sorry. See you at practice in an hour!" I am speechless as Coach Bramble walks away.

And then I remember Brian. I flip around.

His ears are bright red with anger.

"Who's the loser NOW?"

* * *

 _ **DeNisha Green (Dovewing isn't Ivy's sister in this one)**_

I sigh as I stare across the room at Tyler Rowanpelt. Such wavy brown hair… beautiful blue eyes…

He turns and stares back. I blush and focus on Ms. Wichowski again. "In _Warriors: Into the Wild_ , who was Rusty's best friend?"

Ooh, ooh! I know this one! My hand shoots into the air. "Smudge." She smiles. "Good. I'm amazed at your intellect, DeNisha! It's like no matter what you can hear everything I say. Mr. Rowanpelt, can you tell me how old Rusty was when he joined ThunderClan?" He straightens. "Twelve moons. And Smudge got spayed. And he came to join ThunderClan." Ms. Wichowski sighs. "All wrong. Tyler, your performance this semester has been DISMAL so far. See me after class. You too, Ms. Green. I have an idea in mind." OMG. She might be asking me to tutor...him! EEEEEEEEE! I try to veil my excitement and nod. Then she continues with the lesson.

* * *

 _ **BRIAN (Sean is Snowbush and BOY is he a prankster!)**_

THAT LITTLE SPOT-STEALING UNDESERVING W***R*! I should be QB. Not that… coach's pet. I berate all of this to Sean, and he says, "Shake my hand. Then I will be sworn to secrecy." I reach out and he does too-

BZZZzZZzzzzZZZZZZzZZzzz!

"JOY BUZZER!" he yells happily, and races off down the !

I just vented like a girl to you and you JOY BUZZER me?!

UGH.

I jog down the light hallway to find some other guy to spill to.

* * *

 _ **TOM(toadstep)**_

Amber pulls me in for another kiss. I melt in her embrace, loving every moment, but something feels… missing. Like this isn't right. Like we're not clicking. Is it me or her?

I break the kiss and look into her eyes. Yep, it's me. She pulls away and says, "Later, cutie. I have defense against the dark forest." She waves and walks away. I have to get to art anyways. As I approach the classroom, I brood over this. I catch a glimpse of Felix when I step inside and my heart begins to pound. When did Felix get so… hot? My stomach fills with butterflies. It's not like what I feel when I'm with Amber at all. It's heavy duty, and strange. But this can't be love… right? I'm straight. I'm dating Amber.

And yet, as our eyes meet, pine green and forest amber, I feel a connection I can't deny. He slowly gets up from his desk and I step backwards out of the room. He follows, and we walk into an abandoned stairwell, still in our trance of strange feeling. We sit down, our eyes still boring into one another's. I crane my head towards his. He does the same. Closing my eyes, our lips meet.

Oh, wow…

Leaning into the kiss, I place my hand underneath his head and pull in. He pushes back, twining his hands into my hair. I don't know where I am anymore. Just that I'm here, with Felix, kissing him in this moment. I didn't know I was gay. I had no clue.

I don't know how long we stay like that. But the bell rings and we pull away as kids start to fill in the halls. I look into his amber eyes and am sure that I look the same. His hair is adorably ruffled; his lips moist and swollen, his eyes glazed. I am pleased with his appearance. In my opinion, he looks even hotter than before we started kissing.

Wow.

I am in love.

With a boy!

"Want to meet up after school?" Felix says wonderingly. I lean in again and we kiss once more, another passionate thing.

"Umm, sure. Grove?" He nods, gorgeous brown hair flickering in the air. I giggle like a chick. As I walk away, practically skipping with joy, my phone buzzes. Amber.

 _Clan Bar & Café after school?_

 _No thanks. I have other plans._

* * *

 _ **FIONA**_

YASSS! I'm one of the bases! My life is great. I turn to Amelia, expecting her to be just as happy. But instead I see her eyes brimming with tears.

"Alternate."

What?

"But you can't be alternate. You're awesome!" I reach out to put my arms around her but she shoves me away.

"You will always be better than me. This was my one chance to be your equal. And I blew it. I...I can't be your friend anymore. I can't spend every moment of my life being jealous of you. I still really like you, but… I can't do this." What? She… she's jealous? She doesn't want to be friends anymore? I've never told anyone this but…. She's actually all I've got. "But why?" She doesn't answer. Instead, she turns away and races down the hall, sobbing brokenly.

No...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Cheater Chapter(BIG FAT WARNING. Don't blame _us_ if you hate this chapter. WE TOLD YOU, BUT DID YOU L**ISTEN? NOOOO. Lol ;) )

* * *

 _ **Brian**_

"HIKE!" Leo calls. I race out across the emerald field, waiting for the ball to soar through the air into my outstretched hands. Leo tosses it to Felix, who sprints towards the metallic green and gold end zone. But Brandon is hot on his tail. So he throws it to me and I finish the run. "TOUCHDOWN FTHS!" screams Leo. All Leo's fans squeal on the sidelines. But one yells, "KISS ME BRIAN YOU RULE!" That's new. Oh, it's Poppy. Honey's triplet. I heard she liked me. She's jumping up and down, her platinum blonde curls bouncing in the breeze. She looks exactly like her sister. WHO I'M DATING. I race back out onto the field, ready for another play. Poppyfrost can wait.

* * *

 _ **Amber**_

AAAAAA, Tom is responding to none of my texts. You know what I am going up to his dorm right now and I am going to talk to him. I smash my locker closed, the key that Tom had given me the month before when he was ACTUALLY texting me jangling in its chain.

I sprint up to the thunder boys dorm area finding dorm number 315, and jam the key into the door. I slide the door open and what I see next changes my life forever.

Tom was sitting on his bed KISSING FELIX, AND LEO WAS ON THE ON THE OTHER BED TEXTING LIKE NOTHING WAS HAPPENING!

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! TOM, YOU F*****G CHEATING AS**. ARE YOU INSANE?! I THOUGHT YOU REALLY LOVED ME BUT NO I GUESS YOU DON'T. YOU ARE A SICK EXCUSE FOR AN EX-BOYFRIEND. YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. EX. WE ARE OVER. AND AS A MATTER OF FACT… this is how much I care about you and your little gay friend. Leo. GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW."

I beckon sharply at him and he jumps up.I hear him mutter, "...please please don't let this chick murder me, please don't let this chick murder me…"

As soon as he's in range, I grab his arm and pull him in for a kiss. Because THAT is HOW MUCH I CARE.

"Umm, Amber, don't take this the wrong way but I don't like you like that."

"Oh, I know. And believe me, I feel the same, but that was fun, so…" I kiss him again. He pulls away. "Amber." His amber eyes are dazed. But not good-dazed. Get-me-out-of-here dazed. Looks like that last kiss had an effect. I press my lips to his one last time and he gives in. Locking his hands on my lower back, he pulls me closer. I twine my fingers into his shaggy blonde bangs. We kiss for a long time.

* * *

 _ **Leo**_

"Ummm amber I have to go to the bathroom." I lie after… twenty? Thirty? minutes.

"Alright, just come back soon," she whispers. I run down the hall, I was going to be late! I had paid Holly 20 dollars to make sure that Ash was at her locker at 3:30, and it was 3:40! I sprinted around a corner only to crash into Ash.

"Ow." she groans.

"Are you are right?" I ask, hoping that I did not hurt her.

"Yeah, I am fine, just next time watch where you are going." she smiles.

"Sorry about that. Umm, Ash, there is something that I have to ask you."

"What is it?" Her eyes open wide in eager anticipation.

"I have movie tickets to the next showing of _Into The Wild_. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I would love to," she says, blushing. "When is the movie?"

"Umm." I glance at the tickets. "It starts at 5:15."

She lets out a tiny squeal of "Yay! I'll just go change real quick. See you in an hour! I'll meet you outside room 506 at 4:45." Feet pounding the gold carpet in the hallway, she races off.

This hour finished a LOT better than it started.

* * *

 _ **Ash**_

EEEEYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY*gasp*YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

I have a date! As I frantically root through my closet, my roommate Holly and our friend Amelia giggle as pants and shirts fly left and right.

"Wow, Ashlynn. You must be really happy." Amelia quips, hair rippling in gold waves over her upper back.

"I am so excited!" I squeal. "Lionblaze asked me out!"

Hollyleaf's eyes widen as I continue to root through my closet for clothing. "He asked you out? Usually, they have to ask him out. " she quips, green eyes sparkling with glee.

"SHUTUP SHUTUP I HAVE TO FIND A DRESS!" I scream. Aha!

I yank a knee-length metallic red dress that fades into silver as it cascades down my body out of my now-messy closet. Pairing it with black heels and a gold headband with rose gold bow earrings, I twirl into the bathroom to change. Makeup, dress, hair, heels, and… DONE! Right as I walk out of the bathroom, there is a knock.

Yes! That must be Leo.

* * *

 _ **Honey**_

Yes! Today I am finally out of the hospital. I have had influenza B for the past 3 weeks but now I am finally better! It didn't help that I have CANCER weakening my immune system. Otherwise, I would have never caught that stupid disease at ALL. At least I still have hair. Lol… not. I stroll over to the back of the school where I was going to meet Brian, my boyfriend. Sorry, Poppy, you're not getting your filthy hands on this one. But as I turn the corner, I can't believe my eyes. Brian is KISSING POPPY! In the place that we were supposed to meet. Of course, I can tell Poppy is drunk but Brian is not and this is how it ALWAYS goes. Girl meets boy, boy likes girl, girl and boy date, girl's sister gets mad, sister cheats with the boy, girl gets mad, girl dies of something tragic.

I begin my well-practiced cheater speech-with a few choice words and well-placed revisions this time around, of course.

"POPPY, NOT AGAIN! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS. WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANYONE TO MYSELF? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS? GET YOUR OWN LIFE AND STOP STEALING MINE!" I scream at them. I'm not surprised with Poppy but I thought Brian was different. Brian breaks their lip lock.

"Wait a second… you're POPPY?! Of all the low-down dirty things anyone could do, this is definitely the ABSOLUTE LOWEST you could go. How could you… how could you do this to me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, people!

 **Azure: Well, we made a mistake.**

Coral: _We did?_

 **Azure: We forgot to thank every reviewer!**

Coral: _Argh! Well, we can do that now..._

 **Azure: Here we go, then! First up:**

Coral: _Blossomfrost!_

 **Azure: Awesome. Keep reviewing and thank you for the kind thoughts! Next...**

Coral: _Quinnlily! Thank you for your thoughts on PM, keep telling us what we should fix, and thank you for the like and favorite!_

 **Azure: OHkay. Moving on… here is Chapter 7! And I have to say… I'm really impressed by the popularity of this story. It already has more faves/follows/reviews than any of my stories did at this point, and it still has more faves/follows than all 6. *applause* There is a song quote in this song. OC to who finds it first!**

 _ **AMELIA**_

Somehow, this crazy world hates me.

Because of it, I lost my friends, my dreams, my entire life.

I guess I should say goodbye to all that.

As I pen the final words to my little brother; not my parents because they did not care enough to even drive to the airport when I was on my way to the first day of school two years ago. Fiona's been all I've got, but now she is gone and I have nothing.

I remove money from my wallet.

I'm really doing this.

I walk out of my dorm with one goal in mind. (Actually, several linked goals.)

Buy a knife.

Go back to your room.

Kill Fiona. Then yourself.

I exhale.

And I go to find Fiona. If we go down, then we go down together. She would say that every time we did something that I was afraid to do something. I guess that that did not apply to cheerleading tryouts.

And it will never apply to everything ever again.

 _ **TOM**_

My life has been totally awesome. Junior year rocks, everything is easy, and I'm learning new things about myself! Or something…

Felix and I are so happy that every Saturday we go out and share a milkshake. I have never been better.

My mind wanders to Amber, and the hurt on her face when she saw me and Felix kissing. I wonder if she's okay… I did break her heart.

I open my phone and send a text to Amber telling that we need to talk and to meet me behind the bleachers at 7:30 pm tomorrow.

 _ **JAY**_

HATE BEING BLIND. HATE IT. But I have Becky by my side, and she… well, she's really awesome…

I imagine what life would be like if she were my girlfriend…

NOPE NOPE NOPE YOU ARE BLIND YOU. DO. NOT. DATE.

And yet, when I think her, I feel like I could fly. Like I'm going a million miles per hour.

Is this… love? No, it can't be.

I'm blind, remember?

I can't love, no one will love me.

For the rest of my life, it will just be me and my work.

Nothing else.

Except maybe Becky…

UUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _ **HEATHER**_

AAAAAAAAA. I heard Leo's taken Ashlynn to a movie. MY FAVORITE MOVIE. He's my future boyfriend, and she STOLE HIM FROM ME.

I will have my revenge.

Because that is what angry cheerleaders do.

I'll go buy a gun.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Azure: Wow. Two reviews. Clap. Clap. Clap.**_

Coral _:_ Buuut thank you to THE AMAZING AND PHENOMENAL...

 _ **Azure: Angry Snowfall! Yup. And we're *sadly* planning for her to succeed…**_

Coral: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

 _ **Azure: B is for Blossomfrost, our other reviewer…**_

Coral: A is for awesome, which is what you are. Thank you for the review.

 _ **Azure: Um ya! SO! Here we go with Chapter 8!**_

Coral: Where people suicide and threaten to *Azure covers her mouth* MMMMP MMPP MNG MNPPPP!

 _ **Azure: Ahahaha… BYE!**_

 _ **FIONA**_

I run the brush through my hair one last time, removing the last of the tangles. Golden waves ripple down my back as I stand to finish my morning rituals.

Picking out an emerald halter top and flared white denim blue jeans, I press them to my chest to see how they look. Satisfied with the outcome, I change into them.

A knock sounds on my door as soon as I finish. I throw open the door to find Amelia there. She stumbles in.

"F-Fiona… I need help…"

She's got more going on than she's showing. I can tell by the crazed look in her blue eyes. I walk over to her. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I ask, "What's wrong? I'm here to talk as your friend…"

She reaches out to hug me as tears stream down her face. But as she stretches out her arms, I catch a glimpse of something long and silver in her purse. She's reaching for it as well as trying to hug me.

She pulls it out and wraps her arms around me. Reluctantly, I do the same.

But as her left-hand meets my flesh…

WAIT

That's not her ha-

A wave of shock hits me as she wrenches the knife out of my upper back and uses it to stab me in the chest. Pain blossoms in those two locations as I collapse to the floor.

Amelia stands over me, bloody knife pointed at her stomach. She's…

As my vision blurs and goes black, I watch her drive the knife inside herself and sink to the floor beside me.

Before I succumb to the painless dark, I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Amelia and I have to live. We have to sort this out. It cannot end like this.

 _ **ASHLYNN**_

"Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan." the on-screen Spottedleaf proclaims to Bluestar.

"Fire? But fire is feared by all Clans. How can it save us?" Bluestar asks.

Spottedleaf shook her head. "I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message Starclan has chosen to share with me."

The Thunderclan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf." she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our clan."

meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our clan."

The screen goes dark as the final scene finishes. I dig my hand into the popcorn container. Removing my 3D glasses, I turn to face my friend.

"Thank you for this, Leo."

I smile at him and collect my stuff, de-reclining my chair.

"No problem. I-I really like you…" The last part is mumbled, but did he really just say those words I've been needing to hear since I first laid eyes on him?

"Like, girlfriend-like me?" My voice drops to a whisker of its former self.

"Yeah…" He leans over to kiss me on the cheek.

"I like you too," I say, knowing that if this flops we'll never be the same.

"I might even love you a little."

I grin. "That's fine with me."

We kiss as the screen relays the credits behind us.

 _ **AMBER**_

My phone pings.I just got a text from Tom. Ugh. What could that cheater possibly want to meet me for? The text says that he wants to meet me under the bleachers at 7:30. I respond with sure because I think that I should go there and punch him. Haha. Yeah. I like that idea.

As I make my way to the bleachers, the intercom beep sounds.

I stop to listen.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. CODE RED. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. GET TO THE NEAREST CLASSROOM IMMEDIATELY."

I race for room 45B, my legs processing the news faster than my brain. As I slam the door, barricade it, and find a place to hide, my brain screeches to a dead stop.

 _Code red, really? What happened? Why are we going into lockdown?_

 _Are we all safe? Or will we die, forced into our classrooms like scared mice?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coral: And… sorry. School ended, summer started…**_

Azure: But now summer's ending and school's starting!

And now autumn's ending and school's starting and we both got busy with our lives and my 3,570 new chapters…

*sarcastic jazz hands* Fun fun fun…

 _ **So now we present the long-awaited update!**_

Azure: Here we go again!:P

 _ **CHAPTER 9**_

 _ **Ashlynn**_

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. CODE RED. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. GET TO THE NEAREST CLASSROOM IMMEDIATELY."

I freeze I am half a mile a from a classroom, I hate this huge campus, I always get lost. As I glance around, I wonder WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON AND WHO IS THE JACKA** MOTHERF*CKER THAT F*CKING TRIGGERED THE F*CKING ALERT?!

(I'm fifteen, what kind of language do you expect? "Darn?" "Dang?" Maybe a perfunctory "Damn"? Nope. When I curse, I go all or nothing. )

I glimpse a small restroom. Yes, I can hide there! I race over like a startled rabbit and duck inside.

All I can do now, I guess, is pray...

 _ **Amber**_

I'm huddled behind a pile of desks, frightened out of my wits. What am I going to do? There is god knows what going on and I'm just waiting it out, praying…..

OH! Here's my iPod! I flip it on and click my Ke$ha playlist. As the song (Praying, duh, that's what we're all doing, did you expect anything less?) pounds in my ears, I hum along as quietly as I can.

 _Well, you almost had me fooled_

 _Told me that I was nothing without you_

 _Oh, but after everything you've done_

 _I can thank you for how strong I have become_

 _'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell_

 _I had to learn how to fight for myself_

 _And we both know all the truth I could tell_

 _I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"_

 _I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'_

 _I hope your soul is changin', changin'_

 _I hope you find your peace_

 _Falling on your knees, prayin'_

 _I'm proud of who I am_

 _No more monsters, I can breathe again_

 _And you said that I was done_

 _Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come_

 _'Cause I can make it on my own, oh_

 _And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known_

 _I'll bring thunder, I'll bring rain, oh_

 _When I'm finished, they won't even know your name_

 _You brought the flames and you put me through hell_

 _I had to learn how to fight for myself_

 _And we both know all the truth I could tell_

 _I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"_

 _I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'_

 _I hope your soul is changin', changin'_

 _I hope you find your peace_

 _Falling on your knees, prayin'_

 _Ah sometimes, I pray for you at night, oh_

 _Someday, maybe you'll see the light_

 _Whoa oh oh oh, some say, in life, you're gonna get what you give_

 _But some things only God can forgive_

 _Yeah! (I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin')_

 _I hope your soul is changin', changin'_

 _I hope you find your peace_

 _Falling on your knees, prayin'_

The rhythm fades, and I feel the warm rivulets of tears running down my face. _I wish I knew what was happening._ The loudspeaker clicks on.

"You may now return to your classes. Apologies for the inconvenience. But any students with a relation to the attempted murders of Fiona Goldenstars and Amelia Flowersong report to the main office immediately. Thank you."

Fear fills me as I listen to them.

The meaning begins to sink in as words bounce around in my head. Each repeated letter crushes me under its increased burden.

 _Attempted murder… inconvenience… any relation… murder… murder… murder…_

And I'm drowning, drowning in my thoughts, tears, fear, sorrow… suffocating, falling, dreaming, wishing, dying, gasping, hoping, breaking under the weight of just so many things...

 _ **Leo**_

AUGH! LIFE SUCKS!

The code red drill interrupted just as I was about to score the winning touchdown in my dream sequence! WHYYY

Then the loudspeaker comes on, and what comes next shocks me to my core.

"You may now return to your classes. Apologies for the inconvenience. But any students with a relation to the attempted murders of Fiona Goldenstars and Amelia Flowersong report to the main office immediately. Thank you."

"You may now return to your classes. Apologies for the inconvenience. But any students with a relation to the attempted murders of Fiona Goldenstars and Amelia Flowersong report to the main office immediately. Thank you."

Why am I so wrapped up in my own issues? I have to find Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Berrynose- somebody…. This is serious.

 _ **Holly**_

As soon as the all-clear is sounded, I race to find my siblings and best friend. _Got to find them got to help them got to save them got to know if they're okay help me help me help me!_

"Oof!" A tall raven-haired boy with the brightest green eyes I've yet to see has bumped into me. "Watch it, punk. He hisses. "Here's my name so you can avoid me in the future. I'm Breezepelt."

I glare at him. "And here's mine: Boy bye." And with that, I stride off in a self-confident way. But as soon as I'm out of sight, I keep running. Two people nearly died, after all… you want me to just… walk down the hall like nothing is wrong?


End file.
